


The Secrets of the Past

by Moonfire14



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Memories, Secrets, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or Cherry Lollipops)<br/>Magnus doesn't keep many secrets from Alec. He might not see it as relevant but he doesn't  normaally hide them on purpose but there is one thing he's never told his young love. A secret of the past he holds close to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon that I've had for a while and it's that Magnus knew Alec (not that Alec knew him) before the books. I wrote this with no regard to any book and this is probably a little OOC but I hope you like it. This is unedited. And most of the scenes are pretty short. I also did a little research on the runes and all their ages so that much is correct. I am sure that I did violate a lot of the timeline in the books but oh well, I could care less. If you have to, pretend it's an AU. I was completely sleep deprived when I wrote this so fair warning it turned out strange.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Oct. 26th, 2016:
> 
> Good Lord I cringe at this mess. This sounds terrible and I need to rewrite this at some point or at least revise it. I am going to try to get on that soon guys. Until then I'm sorry that you will have to deal with this crap

It was eleven forty seven at night and Magnus Bane couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts flit through the warlock's mind. He'd much rather be up and doing something, _anything._ But he couldn't really move at the moment. The very boy that had dragged him to bed was curled up against Magnus's side, his head tucked into Magnus's neck. A bare leg rubs against Magnus's as Alec moves in his sleep and for a second the warlock thinks about waking the boy up for sex because that was usually the easiest way for Magnus to fall asleep but he thought better of it. Alec would just be cranky.

Magnus sighed and rested his head against the black head of hair resting on his shoulder. He pulled his arms tighter around the boy as Alec tilted his head lightly to the side. The look of innocence on his face remind Magnus of the first time they met, although Magnus doubts the Lightwood remembers it. The warlock leans his head back on the plump pillow and let the memories of his past wash over him as he often did on these sleepless nights.

* * *

The first time Magnus met Alec, the boy was young. Very young. The warlock had gone to the institute on the bequest of Maryse Lightwood. He waited for her very patiently in the library and about half an hour after they were supposed to meet, the woman walked into the library looking quite frazzled.

"I am so sorry. My kids just would not settle down for a nap."

Magnus perched on the edge of a desk and smiled. Not a happy smile exactly but a knowing smile. "I'd heard there were more shadowhunters here in New York but I didn't know they were children."

"Alexander and Isabelle are more of a hassle then anything-" She was cut off by little happy shrieks. The door burst open and two children ran in. The first was a young girl in a simple white dress and the second, slightly taller one, was was boy in a short sleeved black shirt and khaki shorts. The boy chased the girl around, playfully growling. she giggled and ran closer to the desk before ducking behind it. They ran around the desk a few times before the boy caught the girl around the middle as she reached Magnus feet. The both tripped, the girl landing facefirst on the floor and her brother landing with his face between her shoulder blades.

Maryse sighed and grab the children by the wrist, pulling them to their feet. The children looked up for a second at Magnus before they flicked to the floor, seemingly terrified.

Magnus smiled gently and knelt in front of the girl. She had pale, unmarked milk white skin. Her eyes were like blocks of blue ice, set apart by the pale skin and jet black hair that fell to her shoulders. 

"You must be Isabelle," The girl grinned and nodded vigorously at that.

" How old are you Isabelle?"

"Almost five," Isabelle said holding up one hand, displaying her age on her small fingers.

"Well Isabelle, I think that makes you old enough for a sucker, don't you think?" Magnus reached behind him and conjured up a strawberry lollipop where Isabelle couldn't see. When he handed it to her, she grinned and had the sucker in her mouth so fast, Magnus couldn't tell if she'd even taken the wrapper off. Isabelle scampered off quickly.

With another smile he knelt in front of the boy. He shared the same milk white skin and raven colored hair as his sister but something about his eyes made him different. Her's were a lighter blue and reminded Magnus of icebergs but the boy's held a vibrancy that Isabelle's hadn't. They made Magnus think of sapphires.

"And you must be Alexander." The boy nodded slowly.

"Do you want a sucker too?" Again with the slow nod.

"What kind do you want?" Magnus said, trying to get Alexander to speak and less scared. The boy shrugged instead of speaking. Magnus sighed and conjured up a cherry lollipop before handing to the boy. Alexander studied it for a minute before unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth. Then he smiled.

"Thank you," The boy said with a childish grin before running after his sister.

"I'm sorry about them." Maryse began but Magnus waved her off, wanting to get down to what she needed from him.

* * *

The next time Magnus saw Alec, the boy was ten and it from a distance. Magnus had once again been heading the library, this time at the bequest of Robert Lightwood. Just down the hall, were Magnus was walking, a tall black haired boy opened a door and stepped in. He apparently didn't close the door because when Magnus walked by the door was open.

He had aged but Magnus could still tell it was Alexander Lightwood. The boy had grown out his hair so it now brushed his forehead every time he moved and he had the same milky white skin but now it wasn't unmarked. On his right arm he wore the Shadowhunter rune, Voyence, the first rune most Shadowhunters got but it was really his eyes that gave away his identity. They shined with love as he leaned over a crib, watching a young child sleep. Magnus knew the child was the newest member of their family, year old Maxwell Joseph Lightwood.

With a smile at the big brother, Magnus moved on down the hall without Alexander even knowing he was there. He didn't get far before he heard a feminine yell of "Alec". Magnus glanced behind him to see a girl whose eventually grace was just beginning to show. Isabelle skipped into the open room. The Lightwood kids were shaping up to be proper Shadowhunters.

* * *

 It was merely by chance the next time Magnus saw Alec. It was also because of Clarissa Fray. 

 

On a rainy spring night, Jocelyn showed up with Lucien on Magnus's doorstep. After a quick and tear filled explanation, Magnus was told that young ten year old Clary Fray was missing. They'd already checked everywhere the could think of and had discovered her best friend, a mundane by the name of Simon Lewis was missing as well. They had gone to Magnus thinking she might have wondered there subconsciously. Unfortunately Magnus had not seen her but he promised to let them know if she did show.

 

An hour later there was a knock on his door. Standing on his door step in the rain was Maryse and she was holding the wrists of two children; a girl with flame red hair and a boy with borwn hair and glasses that were a little to big for his face. Maryse explained that Isabelle had found them playing just outside the institute and Mayrse guessed that Magnus might be able to find the kids' parents.

"Jocelyn came by earlier asking for her-" Magnus trailed off as he noticed who was behind Maryse. He didn't even notice the surprise on Maryse's face at the name. Behind Maryse stood two of her three children. Alec was driping wet and not looking at all happy He had quite a few more inked black markings covering up his still pale skin since the last time Magnus had seen him. Even Isabelle, who was standing next to Alec looking to happy, was sporting her own rune. Her first.

"Come in, come in," Magnus moved to user them in. Isabelle still paid no attention but Alec's stunning eyes snapped up just briefly to look at Magnus. No recognition showed there. Maryse handed over the children and said she had to get back. Then they were gone like that. Magnus sighed. Alec was growing into quite a handsome boy, almost a teenager now and Isabelle was already showing the signs of one day being a beautiful woman. Magnus tossed two towels at the drenched kids standing in his living room and then he went to call Jocelyn.

* * *

Alec was fifteen the next time Magnus saw him and this was the briefest.

Magnus was at the institute for his own reasons this time, when he ran almost literately into Isabelle. The thirteen year old picked herself off the floor with grace. She was wearing ripped jeans and a black tanktop that showcased her runes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Magnus realized in the back of his mind that this was the first time he's ever sen Isabelle in anything other then a dress.

"Hey you're Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn, right?" The girl asked,cocking her head to the side.

"Yes and I have need to speak to your father."

"Oh he's in the training room with Alec and Jace." Isabelle pointed. Magnus walked into the room she had pointed at to find Alec laughing with his arm slung around the shoulders of a tall blonde boy with golden eyes. He was very close to the guy, even though he was halfway hugging the guy, Alec was just too close. Robert noticed Magnus at that point and they left the room where the boys were laughing.

* * *

The finally time that Magnus just saw Alec was when they showed up for the party at his doorstep.

He recognized all of them even if her played dumb: Clary with her flame red hair and shining green eyes, Isabelle with her dark hair pulled back and in a black dress, Clary's friend Simon with tousled brown hair and glasses, Jace with the golden blonde hair and matching eyes, and finally Alec. Magnus was right, he grew up handsome and his eyes were just as vibrant. Magnus found himself hooked. But to be fair that boy had hooked him a long time ago. The rest as they say is history.

* * *

When Magnus woke up the next morning, he found Alec sitting on the bed in black boxers, sharpening a knife with a sucker in his mouth.

The sight was unusual to Magnus. Alec almost never at candy. In fact Magnus was sure he'd never seen Alec eat candy.

"Since when do you eat suckers?" Magnus asked as he pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I like the cherry ones," Alec said offhandedly as he concentrated on the knife.

"Only the cherry ones?"

"Yeah, they remind me of being happy. If that makes any sense."

"Perfectly," Magnus said as he pressed a kiss on Alec's artificially red stained lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't end or go at all the way I thought but that's writing for you... and it's probably a whole lot more OOC but I really don't care. Hope you liked it!


End file.
